Years Go By Smut
by Kavi Leighanna
Summary: The missing pieces too inappropriate for a T rating my Years Go By Series. Emily/Hotch smut.
1. Because I Need You

**Chapter 34b**

_Because I Need You_

_--_

Aaron didn't need to be told twice. He'd watched men grab at her all night, grab at what was his. True, they hadn't done the sex thing, but he knew they'd both been apprehensive to take their relationship that far when there was so much baggage. Now, however, after watching other men paw her, watching other men's hands trail down her back, Aaron knew that having her tonight was his top priority. Her suggestion told him she was all for it.

They made out in the back of the car like teenagers, though Aaron exercised tremendous restraint. He bunched his hands in the fabric of her skirt, allowed his hands to grip and pull at the soft curls of her hair, but didn't dare allow himself to touch those intimate places reserved for a lover. Not until there was a solidly locked door between them and the rest of the world.

Emily was in full agreement, though she couldn't stop herself from grinding against him in the car. How was she supposed to when she had insecurities coming out of every hole in her armour? Not to mention how delectably hot he looked in a suit. She was, after all, only human.

Both of them knew that somewhere, this was wrong. Sex shouldn't be reassurance. Their first night together wasn't supposed to be desperate and needy, but they needed the reassurance and the stress relief. Aaron had once heard Emily remark to JJ and Morgan something about sex as relief after a case, but he'd never really taken it to heart. The BAU was protective of everything they were so he'd just assumed she wasn't speaking from experience per se. Emily wasn't the type to go out after every case for a one night stand.

And she most definitely needed the reassurance. Chris had been a help in trying to get her to see that Aaron didn't want any of the other women there, but insecurities were never that easy to get rid of. She needed him to show her, to help her understand that he wanted her, not the other women there. His dark eyes when he'd finally gotten the two seconds to dance with her had done wonders to help that worry, but it wasn't the full reassurance she needed.

The car had been instructed to her apartment and it didn't seem like Aaron minded all that much. It wasn't like either of them had anything pressing to do the next day anyway. Emily had pretty much assumed he'd probably end up staying over. They managed to keep their hands off each other as they rode the elevator to her floor, but the second the door closed behind them, all bets were off. Emily found herself unceremoniously shoved up against the door by none other than her boss and she most definitely wasn't complaining.

Aaron wasn't either, removing his hands from her body as she shoved his jacket off of his shoulders. The zipper of her dress fell next, though she wasn't as willing to let go of the buttons she was currently unfastening as he had been to let go of her. He battled her for dominance as he took her mouth again, trying to get the straps of her dress off at the same time she gave up on the buttons and simply ripped his shirt apart. He groaned when her hands made contact with bare skin.

Emily wasn't unaffected. This was what she'd always thought of as the literal version of jumping someone's bones. She didn't have a care in the world as to whether or not they made it to her bed. In fact, her bed seemed so far away. Too far away for them to really make it that far. She didn't have the strength to pull away and suggest it. Finally, she growled, removing her hands from him to pull the straps of her dress off of her arms. The fabric sat at her hips, still covering her lower half, but Aaron didn't seem to mind.

On the contrary, his head was a little focused on something else. He'd seen the back of the black bra, but the new-found knowledge of what exactly she looked like in the garment was one that would fuel any fantasies he had for a while. The front clasp was open in seconds and he indulged himself in the feel of her, grinning when she threw her head back and it impacted hard with the door.

She didn't mind, though. Aaron's hands were doing wonderful things to her body and she could barely summon the will-power to deal with his belt and fly. Then, turnabout was fair play as she delved inside, sneaking past boxers to grasp him in her hand. He bucked against the intrusion and she grinned as his eyes fluttered closed. She moved her hand slowly, stroking him, focusing her attention on him.

He didn't leave her hanging. He let her continue for a few more moments before grasping her wrist in one hand, and boosting her under her ass in the other. She was pinned against the door, her wetness meeting his hard length and she let out a breathy moan that stirred his insides. He wasn't sure how much longer he could wait. He'd wanted her when he'd seen her in the dress, yearned for her as he watched her work the room, needed her when he was forced to endure dance after dance with bimbo airheads while she had to deal with perverts. He'd really just been lucky the hard-on he'd been sporting hadn't been that obvious.

Now, however, she was pinned against her apartment door, already looking ravished even as his hands dove under her skirt to find her wetness. He stroked her a few times through her panties before pushing them aside and spearing an elegant finger inside. He did it again, adding another finger, just to hear her keen.

"God, Aaron," she breathed out as she moved against the intrusion. It wasn't exactly what she wanted, wasn't the friction she desired but it would do for the time being. And she had to admit the roughness of his shooting calluses felt fabulous against her tender skin.

She was hot and wet and tight and Aaron wasn't sure he could hold off much longer from being inside her. He knew Emily deserved better. She deserved a bed with rose petals and the romantic dinner before hand, but all he could think about was sinking into her, reminding her that she was his and reminding himself that he was hers.

His fingers continued until she clenched and tensed. He didn't give her any time to come down from her high before plunging into her. The back of his mind scolded him for his lack of condom use, but his need had overpowered any logic or rationality he'd had. And good God if the woman felt this good he never wanted to use one. He'd have to check with Emily on that one.

For her part, she'd clenched around his invading length immediately, her back arching. He hadn't let the first climax subside before sinking into her and he stretched her to that blurred point of pleasure-pain. It was absolutely glorious bliss. She moaned and panted as he moved against her, deliberately changing the angle so he hit _right there_, sending her spiralling upwards again. His mouth attached itself to her neck and she arched her head to give him better access as her short nails scraped down his back. He felt so good, so hard, so _right_ inside of her.

It didn't take long for him to climax, but he took her along with him. They stood there, him still nestled inside her as their breathing calmed. Emily tilted her head back as his rested against her shoulder, both of their bodies shaking with the intensity and heaving as they tried to suck in air. Eventually, he pulled out, allowing her to slide down the wall. Her knees were jelly and she wasn't sure there was much she would be able to do for the next ten minutes.

And good God if that was what sex with Aaron Hotchner was going to be like she really had to make sure it happened more often.

Finally, they locked gazes, both pairs of eyes glazed an apologetic.

"You deserved better," he said softly, pulling her body against his, just holding her.

"Mmm," she responded. "But I needed _that_."

"Mmhmm," he agreed. Then he looked down at them. Her dress was pooled at her waist, though the skirt had fallen when they'd separated. His pants were undone but still on, boxers too. It was a comical sight and he couldn't stop the chuckles that started through him.

'What is it?" she asked against his shoulder, pressing kisses along the skin she could reach without much effort.

"We couldn't even wait to get all of our clothes off."

Emily chuckled then too, realizing what kind of a picture she made with her bra straps still hanging off of her shoulders. "We're pathetic."

He kissed her, slowly and thoroughly. "Shower and bed," he suggested when he pulled away.

"That sounds fantastic," she agreed, nuzzling his cheek and ear.

It hadn't been the perfect first time, but in all honesty, Emily wasn't about to throw stones. There was a dark thrill in knowing he needed her, needed that time to cement what they had. That didn't mean it didn't terrify her and ten minutes later, his body against hers in the shower as his hands worked suds through her hair, Emily voiced her thoughts.

"Is it sad that I need you?" she asked softly, chalking her need to know up to the hormones still running rampant through her body from not one, but two climaxes at the hands of Aaron Hotchner.

His hands tipped her head back into the warm spray of water, watching the soap bubbles float down her skin. "Should it be?"

Emily sighed. "I think so."

Aaron froze. "Why?" He needed her too, something he'd discovered both in a personal and professional capacity. Sometimes it was hard to remember that they'd only been dating four months. _But then again,_ he reminded himself, _those four months don't include the other five you lived together._

"Because it's so early in the relationship? Because I'm not even sure of why I need you? Because I'm afraid I need you because you were the only one that was there for me after my attack? I don't know if I need you because I like you or if I need you to keep the demons away."

He considered this a moment, a little bit taken aback by how candid she was about it. "Does it matter? I wasn't aware they were mutually exclusive."

By this point, there were no more suds in her hair so she leaned forward to kiss him. God must love her very much to have given her a man with such perfect answers. They finished the shower in erotic silence, slipping into pyjamas and then into bed.

"Thank you for braving my parents," she said softly, her head pillowed against his shoulder.

"Jonathan's a nice man," Aaron responded, his hand stroking her back on top of her shirt.

Emily chuckled. "Thank you for braving my mother."

"That doesn't count either. I barely said two words to her all night."

"We seemed to have done quite a good job at playing the parents," she agreed, tracing patterns on his chest. She could feel the tone of his touches changing as she doodled.

He rolled on top of her, kissing her soundly and settling against her body. "I'm sorry you had to deal with all of those men."

She arched into his body, his hands stroking the fire that had ebbed but had not been extinguished. "I'm used to it," she replied, moaning softly as his hands slipped under her shirt. Absently, she wondered why they'd even put clothes on in the first place. Her legs had opened to accommodate his hips and she wrapped them around him as she initiated the next kiss. "And all those women…"

"None of them could name a single serial killer in the last 200 years," he said, finding a sensitive spot under her jaw. He laved his tongue against it just to hear her whimper.

She laughed at that, pushing herself up slightly so he could slip her shirt over her head. She didn't wear a bra to bed for comfort reasons so it left her with no barrier between his hands and her body. She breathed in sharply as his thumbs flicked across her chest. "I didn't know that was a turn on."

He made quick work of his own shirt, giving her a full view of his comfortably muscled chest. "Intellect is always a turn on."

Emily sighed as she brushed her fingers across his nipples, watching them harden under her touch. Sometimes she thought their relationship was the oddest thing in the world. Here they were, about to have sex for the second time in the entirety of their relationship – she didn't dare call it making love for fear of the unintended consequences - and having a logical and mostly rational conversation at the same time. Wonders would never cease.

Her pyjama bottoms and panties were the next things to go and his hands stroked up the outside of her thighs. "Condom?"

"Pointless now, isn't it?" she replied, pushing his own lounge pants down. "I'm on the pill for cramps and I don't have anything."

He knew what she meant. It was standard procedure to get a check up once a year. "The pill isn't 100 percent effective," he pointed out.

"True," she said on a gasp as his hands wandered to her inner thighs. "But neither is a condom."

"Better to be safe than sorry."

She let out a breath of air. "If you want to go through the process of finding them, be my guest. I'm not sure I even have any." She just wanted him inside her again. Soon.

That caught him by surprise. "You?"

Emily flashed him a self-deprecating grin. "Between the job and the nerd complex I don't exactly need them." It wouldn't do her any good to mention that over the last year or so he'd been the only man she'd wanted anyway.

Compliments now would just seem superficial and Aaron knew she wasn't looking for them. Instead, he slipped a few fingers to her heat, testing, probing, arousing. He soon replaced his hands with something thicker and groaned as he slid home. He took his time moving against her, wanting to show her that as much as he desperately wanted her, she was precious too.

A sigh escaped her mouth as he moved and she allowed her eyes to slip closed. Doing her against the door had been a hot way to start off their physical relationship and that desperate need had been well received and returned, but this was so much sweeter for his slow slide in and out of her body. She kissed him as he twisted against her, pairing the full feeling with intense friction. She mewled into his mouth and felt more than heard his returning groan.

This one lasted longer and was all the more fulfilling for the slow build instead of the rush to the finish line. He collapsed on top of her and rolled over, bringing her with him. She snuggled against him immediately and Aaron closed his eyes, intent on sleeping.

"If I roll into the wet spot in the middle of the night, I'm waking you up to help me change the sheets," she mumbled into his shoulder.

Aaron chuckled as sleep overtook him.


	2. A Heck of a Thank You

**Chapter 36b**

_A Heck of a Thank You_

_--_

Her bra was functional black lace – she seemed to have a real love of the material - that stood out against the white of her skin and did a spectacular job at emphasizing her already ample cleavage. He pressed on her nipple through the lace, watching as her head tipped back. He chuckled.

"Mmm," she murmured, trailing her nails up his chest and briefly over his nipples to scratch lightly at the back of his neck. "Come on, Aaron."

He kissed down her neck as his hands continued to stroke and play at her breasts through her bra. "I'm taking my time."

"I can see that," she said on a groan as his mouth joined his fingers. She arched her back, pushing her breasts into his face so she could reach the clasp of the garment. She gasped as his hands and tongue made contact with bare, sensitive skin.

Emily hands dropped to his belt, managing to unbuckle it with surprising dexterity while his mouth paid thorough attention to her breasts. He caught her wrists before she could address his button-fly and zipper. She growled at the restraint, a growl that turned into a groan when he held her hands behind her back, pulling her down as he pushed up, fitting their pelvises together to put some much needed pressure against her.

"I'm taking my time," he repeated, switching his grip on her wrists to one hand so his other could stroke her through her pants.

Emily's head fell forward to rest on Aaron's shoulder. Her breath came harsh as he stroked her. She knew he wasn't holding her wrists tightly enough to actually keep them there, but she couldn't move them anyway. He'd quite effectively distracted her such that the only things he could focus on was his hand against her.

Aaron made quick work of the fastenings of her jeans, delving under her panties to stroke her without barriers in the way. He bared his teeth as she moaned and rocked against his hand. She was beautiful like this, apprehensions gone, enjoying and just feeling. He filed the picture away as she cried out softly, her whole body tensing.

He continued to stroke her softly as she came down from her high, her head leaning on his shoulder as she tried to catch her breath. His own arousal sang through his veins at the way her short hot breaths blew over his neck and the exposed skin of his chest, but he kept himself resolutely focused on her. Aaron was a little surprised when Emily pulled away completely, gathering their shirts and her bra before holding out her hand.

She smiled softly when he followed her lead as they quietly made their way up the stairs, passed Jack's firmly closed door and into Aaron's bedroom. She turned when he pushed the door closed behind them, dropping their already removed clothing on the floor. They faced each other, tops gone, both sets of pants undone and riding low and Emily found herself trying to hold in giggles.

He caught her around the waist, hauling her against his body though she came without protest. "What is it?"

"We make quite the pair," she answered, running her fingers through his hair, kissing him gently. "We match."

Aaron looked down, noticing what she had. His hand stroked her back, her sides, her belly as Emily ran her fingertips along the line of his boxers. Then his hands slid down her back, sneaking under her panties and shoving them and her jeans down at once. He gave Emily a few minutes to step out of the garments before lifting her up and carrying her the three steps to his bed. "Not any more."

She hummed in delight when his weight fell on top of her, her fingers finding their way under his underwear to cup and stroke him. She felt a thrill of triumph when he groaned and dropped his head against her shoulder. "For how much longer?"

He pulled back, removing himself from her completely and discarding his jeans, socks and boxers. Then he rejoined her on the bed, stretching out beside her. It gave Aaron full access to her body, and what a gorgeous body it was. She was thin, sure, but there was enough curve on her that made him drool. Soft skin covered sinewy muscles as she opened her thighs to accommodate him.

Emily's hands trailed down his back, revelling in the strength she could feel beneath her palms. Aaron wasn't built like Derek, but he was strong in his own right. He pressed against her, much-needed pressure that she willingly arched against. He really was taking his time and she sighed as his hands brushed down her body, followed by his lips, tongue and teeth.

He set about exploring, pouring his sharp attention into her and blocking out everything around him. He laved his tongue against the spot between her jaw, ear and neck, discovered the hollow of her throat was sensitive and hunted down the erogenous zones above her hip bones. He looked up at her when she made a funny noise as he followed the curve of her hipbone, down towards the juncture of her legs.

"You don't…" she was bright red and nervous.

Aaron pushed himself up, leaning over her. He kissed her, using his hands and fingers and tongue to distract her. Then, before she had time to think, let alone protest, he shot down her body, spreading her open with his fingers and licking from entrance to clit. He grinned when she arched off the bed.

She was already hot and wet, but the warm slide of his tongue against her sent her spiralling to new heights. It had been a long time since she'd had a lover that focused on her. Many times, she'd been lucky to come out of sex satisfied by one orgasm and here Aaron was, working her up to her second. It didn't take long, either, but he stopped just as she was teetering on that proverbial edge. Emily groaned in protest as he nuzzled his way up her body, then jerked and came when he thrust into her sharply.

He panted against her neck, feeling her inner muscles clench around his intrusion. She felt good around him, the perfect stretch to hug him without making it painful for her and so hot and wet. Sex with Haley had become routine near the end of their marriage, if they had time for it at all and he savoured the surprised response. He rolled over, bringing her with him without dislodging her, settling Emily on top of his body. With her he wanted to take his time, wanted to see her body tense and her eyes drift shut because of what he'd done.

She mewled as Aaron started pushing against her again. Was he serious? Her entire body was completely shot and from his movements, he expected to get another one out of her. She barely had the effort to raise her head, let alone the muscle strength to do anything. She hissed as he pressed against a tender spot. "You can't be serious," she said huskily.

He smiled at her, brushing her hair back from her face. "Once more."

She groaned. Then his fingers brushed against her clit at the same time he hit that spot inside her. Suddenly she could feel a third orgasm building in her as her hips started rocking against hers. "Aaron," she managed breathlessly as she moved on him.

"Emily," he murmured reverently in her ear. He hadn't been sure if he could get a third climax out of her, but the way she was responding, arching wantonly against him said she could very well finish for a third time. He kissed her deeply, nibbling at her lower lip, groaning into her mouth as she swivelled her hips to increase the friction against her. Aaron could feel himself reaching his own end and settled a hand on her lower back, almost pushing her down as he pushed up.

Emily went first, crying out softly as her entire world narrowed to the feeling of him inside her, but he wasn't far behind, holding her against him, straining to go as deep as he possibly could. Her blood was rushing in her ears, limiting her sense of hearing, but she could feel the groan vibrate through his chest. She drifted back to herself, lifting her head to see he was dozing beneath her. Emily kissed him softly, watching his eyes flutter open as she pulled away. They didn't have to say anything as he gave her a pair of his boxer shorts and a t-shirt to slip on, changing the sheets as she hopped in the shower.

He was already in bed when she emerged from the bathroom, one bedside lamp on. She crawled under the sheets, curling up against his side, smiling when Aaron's hand curled around her back. Emily sighed as she settled in, throwing a leg over his hip. Her eyes fluttered shut as he kissed her brow. She tilted her head up. "That's one heck of a way to say 'thank you'."

He grinned.


	3. When Desire Takes Hold

**Chapter 68b**

_When Desire Takes Hold_

--

Emily couldn't believe where she was or what she was doing. She knew that Aaron was almost a completely different person when he was in his possessive moods, even more so when alcohol was involved, but she'd never in her wildest and most secret dreams believed he'd ever be as daring as to do _this_ – well, do her, but that was so not the point – up against a brick wall in a dark alley behind a bar with only a dumpster to hide them from people walking by. Still, she recognized the cadence of his touch, the insistence behind his fingers.

And she, of course, wanted him. Nights they went out seemed to almost always end like this, as if they couldn't get enough of each other and Emily wasn't sure she could. The things he did with her, to her, the way he often used his strength against her always had her hot and who was she to argue with her body. His attention was always unwavering and that in itself was oh so hot.

Like now, with her back against the wall, his hands under her shirt, his lips on her neck, Emily could do very little else but surrender. Not that she minded all that much. In fact, she rather enjoyed his attention, so much so that she tipped her head back, ignoring the soft crack it made as it impacted with the wall, her hands reaching around his back to fist in his dress shirt. It almost always worked this way. One would instigate, the other would allow them their fun, but it was always give and take between them. So she'd let him have his fun now. She'd get her turn.

She looked beautiful, but Aaron needed to feel her skin against his lips. Something other than what she'd bared to the men in the bar. He knew she only had eyes for him and knew that her choice in v-neck shirt – black with red-ribbon accents – was simply to torture him. And it had done the trick. Black brought out how pale her skin was. The red around the neckline and under her breasts brought his attention to the parts of her he loved. The tight jeans accentuated trim thighs and a tight ass, the same ass he was currently squeezing.

"This would have been a good night to wear a skirt, Emily."

His voice was dark chocolate that melted over her skin. "I didn't know you were going to jump me in a dark alley, Aaron," she managed to respond as his hands made contact with her breasts over her shirt and bra. She knew his access was severely limited and knew he wasn't going to take that all that well. But he seemed to know exactly what to do as his thumbs pushed down on her nipples where they'd hardened through the lace bra and shirt. She mewled.

"I always want you," he murmured in her ear, his fingers continuing to knead and squeeze her chest. He thanked the inventor of stretchy cotton when his hand delved into her neckline to give him uninhibited access to her right breast. He rocked against her at the low moan she released as his tongue made contact with her skin.

"Mmm… Aaron…" Her hands came into play then, un-tucking his dress shirt – she had yet to convince him to wear a simple t-shirt when the team went out, even though he inevitably wore one under the button-down – and slipping under to stroke at his abdomen, just above his belt buckle. She smiled when his hips bucked into hers. She could feel his erection against her and her hand reached down to cup him through pants and underwear.

Aaron's hands made quick work of the button and fly of her jeans, and he didn't bother worrying about stripping her of her jeans then her panties, just shoved both down her legs. She was thankful she'd chosen simple slip on heels instead of the boots she'd been considering. It didn't take much effort to step out of one leg of her jeans to hook her now, bare leg around his hip. One hand stayed on her back, balancing her, while they other went for her center, stroking the hot, wet skin. Emily groaned. He was _killing _her.

"God you're so wet," he managed as his fingers moved in and out of her. Emily gasped with every thrust, her hips moving with his fingers. The thrill of a semi-public place, the feeling of his fingers in her, the attraction she felt for him had her racing up that hill and she whimpered as the ball inside her coiled tighter and tighter and tighter. She out right sobbed when he moved his fingers away.

He cursed shaking hands as he pulled the condom from his back pocket, but Emily didn't seem to care. She removed the foil packet from Aaron's fingers, making quick work of his belt, pants and underwear before sheathing him. He boosted her against the wall, pressing her shoulders into the biting brick. But she couldn't feel it because as soon as he had her positioned right, he pushed into her, the sweet slide that always gave him the clichéd feeling of coming home.

Still, they didn't really have the time to savour the feeling. This time he didn't start out with small gentle thrusts, but hammered into her, pushing her against the wall with every stroke. Emily didn't mind. He felt way too good against her and inside her not to mention how close he'd had her not two minutes before. It didn't take her long to clench around him and he followed her over seconds later, holding himself still inside her so he could feel the aftershocks of her orgasm.

It took them both a minute to come down from their high. Aaron moved first, disposing of the condom in the dumpster next to them before trying to put himself back in some semblance of order. Emily pulled her panties and jeans back up, fastening the button and doing up the fly. When they were both fully dressed again, though she knew she looked like she'd just been ravaged and he didn't look much better, she kissed him slowly and thoroughly.

"What brought that on?" she asked, voice husky.

He kissed her again, briefly. "You. How beautiful you are."

Emily chuckled against his mouth, pulling his body against hers by the still unbuttoned shirt. "Honey, you just took me against a wall. Sweet talk is cheap."

"Would you rather me tell you how hot you look?" he growled. "How… annoying it was to see another man pressed against you."

She laughed again. "No. That'll lead to more of what we just did."

He kissed her, tongue thrusting into her mouth, claiming her. "I wouldn't mind."

"I'm sure you wouldn't," she agreed with a wide grin. "When we get home-"

He cut her off with another growl and another kiss that left her mind almost blank. "Which home?" His lips moved to her neck again, unable to resist her.

"Don't care," she said, her breath speeding up.

"You know, one day we're going to have to choose where 'home' is," he mumbled against her neck.

Emily froze. She pulled his head up, away from her neck, searching his eyes. "What did you just say?"

Aaron blinked, going back over the words. He hadn't even realized they'd come out, but now that they had, he realized that it had been what had been chewing at the back of his mind for months. His hands moved out from under her shirt to rest against her waist over the fabric.

"Is it a surprise?" It had been to him, but he wasn't going to tell her that.

She chuckled, though the sound was shaky. "A little bit."

He pushed himself away from her slightly, just enough to straighten his arms. He wanted contact with her, but if he stayed too close, he'd lose his focus. "It's been coming."

"It's the next logical step," she agreed. "I just… I didn't…" She didn't know how to put the jumble of emotions into words.

Now that the subject was out there, now that he knew it had been _this_ that had been bothering him, he had no problem putting the sentiment into words. "Move in with me."

Emily's mind was a whirling vortex. She'd been wondering when they'd be broaching this particular subject. "Are you-"

"Yes," he interrupted. "Very sure."

"Aaron we just got the go-ahead from Strauss-" She met his eyes and could feel herself caving. It was what she'd wanted for a while now. "I want to be sure."

"You're not?"

"I want to, Aaron, God do I want to."

"Then there's nothing to stop us." He'd known it was going to take time to convince her, known he was probably going to have to fight insecurities and disbelief.

"I just…"

Aaron cupped her cheeks in his palms. "I want to come home to you every night, Emily. I want to come home _with_ you. I don't want to have to keep up appearances in the office. I don't want to worry about whether I have a clean suit at your place or if you have casual clothes at mine. I want to have coffee with you at home instead of in the office because you've had to rush home to shower and change your clothes. I want to sleep beside you every night and not send you home when Jack's over."

That brought up an entirely new topic of conversation. "Have you talked to Jack about it?"

"Emily, he's almost five and you've been in his life for over a year. He's not a stupid child."

She whacked his shoulder. "I know that."

"_We've_ been together almost a year and a half. We've already lived together. This should be just a formality."

She was arguing against her better judgment, against her heart. "This makes things so incredibly real."

"They were real from the beginning," Aaron pointed out, taking a step closer. "They were real from the minute you told me you loved me."

"I do," she said, a smile starting to stretch across her face. "I do love you. A lot."

He knew that smile and kissed her gently. "I love you too," he told her. "So?"

"Yes. Of course I'll move in with you."

His grin was wide and so incredibly genuine the second before he leaned in to kiss her. "When?"

She laughed at his eagerness. "I don't know. Bit by bit? We'll set a massive move in date later when I figure out what to do with all of my furniture." She kissed him again, giddiness welling up in her stomach. "But I'm not going to talk about this with you in a dark alley behind a bar."

"Text Garcia. Tell her we're leaving."

She arched a graceful eyebrow. "Is that an order, Agent Hotchner."

His eyes turned heated again, the fire that had died to an ember coming to life again. "It's a request."

She never could say no to that fire. She followed him out of the alley, pulling her phone from her pocket and quickly sending the message to Penelope while he flagged a cab. Her brain was still trying to absorb what had just happened as she climbed into the waiting cab and snuggled against him.

"You okay?"

She sighed. "It's so surreal."

He chuckled, pressing a kiss to her temple. "On the contrary, sweetheart, it is very real."

She leaned up and kissed him. So very real indeed.

* * *

**_The end of this is basically repeated in One of Your Own, so I'm sorry about that. It fits better here, but it's a major change so it had to be in both stories. Loves!_**


	4. Alcohol and Victoria's Secret

**The first Missing Pieces chapter from Growing Up BAU! Follows Chapter 7 and Hotch's bachelor party. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7b**

_Alcohol and Victoria's Secret_

--

He was definitely tipsy, but not drunk. He liked to believe he was much, much better than that and he'd been careful. It had been easier to loosen up knowing she was at home waiting for him. Of course, he didn't expect her to wait up in the slightest so he made his way quietly up the stairs and into their bedroom to find Emily curled beneath the covers. Emily sleeping was one of the greatest things he'd ever gotten to experience. She was angelic in slumber, something he'd discovered during her recovery almost three years ago. And she was a snuggler. Aaron didn't mind much. He enjoyed holding her close. She felt good against him. But he didn't want to disturb her. Emily didn't sleep and so he wasn't about to wake her now. Or at least he hadn't been planning on it.

When he climbed into bed, down to a t-shirt and boxers, he pulled her close and felt it. She wasn't wearing her usual tank and shorts. Instead, the fabric under his hands was filmy, not the regular all-purpose cotton and his slightly intoxicated brain fired. There was no way he could let her sleep now. So his hand trailed down her side, finding the lacy edge of whatever she was wearing and sliding underneath it. Her skin was soft under his fingers and he dragged them slowly and gently up her side, over her hip and got one heck of a surprise.

She'd gone panty-less.

Now he was hell bent on waking her up. She couldn't wear lingerie and not expect him to want to see it. Though he knew chances were she'd simply fallen asleep waiting for him. It didn't matter. What did matter was the skin under his fingers. His other hand pulled the covers slightly away from her body. Emily slept with every cover possible curled tightly around her shoulders and Aaron peeled them away to expose blue fabric, and white ruffles. His fingers brushed a strap of the teddy aside and he placed a soft kiss on her shoulder. His other hand slipped out from underneath the skirt to push the covers the rest of the way down, exposing the teddy completely.

His breath caught in his throat. What amazing thing had he done in a past life to deserve someone as beautiful as Emily Prentiss-soon-to-be-Hotchner? She never ceased to amaze him and never ceased to hold his attention thoroughly. He heard himself groan as her body, covered in that filmy blue, was exposed to his hot gaze. Why did she do this to him? Of course, she could arouse him in just about anything, but lingerie was a rare treat. Emily was of the opinion that he simply wanted her naked anyway, so why go through the effort to buy something when it wasn't going to be admired first? Well, he'd certainly ensure he admired this one..

And admire he did. At least with his eyes. His right hand slipped under the skirt of the teddy again, stroking her thighs, her hips, her stomach. Muscles jumped under his fingers and he smiled. Emily often swore she wasn't ticklish, but the way her skin jumped, the way she started to squirm – though the latter could be easily misinterpreted as mounting arousal – told him something different. Then he brought his mouth into play, starting just below her ear to kiss, suck and lick down the side of her neck to her shoulder. He sucked and nipped at her shoulder, and not gently either. He wanted to mark her, but Emily would have killed him and the mood had he decided to leave the mark visible.

Aaron felt a hand on the side of his face and looked up into dark, heated eyes that matched his own. She was awake. Sleepy and aroused, but awake. So he kissed her, long and slow, hearing her groan, feeling her body arch into his.

"Hi," she said, voice husky and soft.

"Hi," he replied, right hand still stroking her, slipping in between her relaxed thighs. He smiled as her back arched and her eyes closed. He knew exactly where and how to touch to get the best reactions out of her. Part of her hated him for that. Other parts of her didn't really care.

"Mmmm... How was your – oh! – night?"

She could still talk? With his hand stroking her, arousing her? That was going to have to change. "Good."

"That's... all you can – Jesus! – give me?"

Her question trailed off on a groan that made him twitch. "I have other things on my mind."

Emily smiled, wide and inviting, her hands moving to cup his face in her palms. She pulled until his head was low enough to kiss him, not wasting time in building the kiss. He didn't mind and responded in kind, tongue fighting with hers, loving the feeling of her body beside him. Her hips started to rock against his hand and he pulled away from her mouth to focus on her face. Emily in the throes of passion was one of those greatest moments in his life. There was always a rush of pride to know she'd climaxed at his hands. Or mouth, or whatever.

"Mmm... Aaron..."

He knew that pleading tone. He fantasized about that tone in the dark hotel rooms. They didn't share for propriety's sake and he was left with his memories of her. And that that sound, that voice, was the same one that told him she was almost there. So he directed his focus, stroking her in all the ways he knew made her hotter, wetter... And watched her body tense tightly, her toes curl and her eyes flutter shut.

Aaron was kissing her as she came back to herself and she responded in kind. "You should miss me more often."

"We're not even close to finished yet."

Emily chuckled. "I sure hope not."

He made a sound deep in his throat. "This needs to go." He slid the teddy up her body and over her head, tossing it ceremoniously off the side of the bed. "It can be admired another time." His kiss cut off her reply and he only allowed to break it when he felt her inching his shirt over his head. Then her hands were on him, stroking down his chest until she pushed her underwear off.

The next thing he knew, he was looking up at the ceiling and her mouth was on him. His hands tangled in her hair, not used to this kind of attention. He didn't ask for it, wouldn't ask for it because as much as he loved pleasing her, he wasn't always comfortable with her returning the favour. Haley never had; she'd thought it was disgusting. Aaron had gotten out of the habit of it, the sentiment drilled into his head from twenty years with the same woman.

Emily could have him on the edge in seconds and this was no exception. But he didn't want to let go in her mouth. Not a chance. He didn't often use his superior strength against her and rarely took advantage of how light or thin she was, but he wasn't sure how much longer he could keep himself in check. All he wanted was to bury himself in her and with a few quick movements, he was, the pleased surprise written all over Emily's face.

"God, Aaron..." Emily managed to breath.

"Em..."

Thought was far behind them as she met him movement for movement, stroke for stroke, thrust for thrust. He could feel his climax approaching and reached between them to ensure she fell over with him. And she did, crying out his name as the pleasure took her. He groaned hers into her neck as he let go, allowing himself to collapse on top of her when he was spent. His head landed just above her heart and he could feel her hand stroking through his hair as he came back to himself.

He leaned up, kissing her. "I love you."

Her smile was soft and affectionate. "I love you too."

"I missed you tonight."

She chuckled. "Did you behave for the boys anyway?"

"It was hard," he replied, his hands starting to stroke her sides.

"Aaron," she said on a sigh. "Sleep."

He kissed her again, thrilling when she responded anyway. "I really missed you tonight." Despite her eyeroll, he knew he had her.

Slowly, unable to keep up the charade anymore – because goodness did Aaron Hotchner know his way around bedroom activities – a smile spread across her face as her hands cupped his face. "Show me."


	5. Midnight Delight

**Chapter 17b**

_Midnight Delight_

--

"Why am I always exhausted?" Emily asked wearily as she leaned against Aaron. They'd finally called it quits at midnight, citing Emily's weariness. It had been a full day and though the reception continued without them, part of Aaron most definitely wanted to make sure he had time with his new wife before she fell asleep. And he knew she wouldn't really complain.

"Because someone else wants energy," he replied, his hand resting possessively on her stomach as they waited for the elevator.

She sighed. "I'm going to have to have a talk with Baby."

"She's not even out of the womb yet," Aaron said with a chuckle.

"Yes well. I can't be constantly exhausted." She'd let his fixation on a daughter go.

"Be patient."

Emily tilted her head back so he could see her eye roll. "I know. Second trimester."

He hummed into her neck laughing when she squealed. With the right touch, anywhere on Emily was ticklish. He pulled her back against him, revelling in the feeling of her entire body plastered to his front. He couldn't remember a time when his body hadn't reacted to having hers near. She was beautiful, attractive, attentive... the list went on. His entire focus shifted as he followed her into the empty elevator car.

Emily was glad for ballet flats for as soon as the doors closed behind Aaron he had her against him again. Had she been wearing heels, it was likely she would have tripped and fallen into him gracelessly. She squeaked as she stumbled against him, her body arching when he almost immediately fixed his lips to her neck. Her head tilted without the express permission of her brain giving him more access to the soft skin. Her eyes fluttered closed and a soft moan broke through her lips.

"No," he whispered against her skin. "Open your eyes, Emily."

She was confused by the request until she did actually open her eyes. She'd been up and down in these elevators a number of times, but her brain had not registered the mirrors. She could see him behind her, feel him behind her, see his hand splayed across her stomach. Her arm reached up, wrapping around his head so her fingers threaded through his hair. His eyes were dark, that deep, bottomless black and filled with a heat meant only for her. She shivered as she took him in, as she watched his hand trail across the neckline of her dress.

He was watching her reactions. She surrendered quickly, helpless to the feelings he was evoking in her. She'd been much more sensitive, a side-effect of pregnancy and he'd enjoyed every minute of it. Moments like this, however, couldn't be replicated. She in innocent white, her head back against his shoulder as his hands brushed her sides, her stomach, her arms, her shoulders... His lips were latched to her neck, coming out to tease her ear and earlobe making her whimper. He growled when she shifted against him, her ass pressing against his erection.

The ding of the elevator door broke the spell, but Aaron wasn't going to waste any time. He swung her up into his arms, one arm under her knees, the other behind her back. Her arm wound around his neck, supporting her body as her other hand went for his tie and the first few buttons of his tuxedo dress shirt.

"Key," he mumbled and Emily chuckled, reaching into the front breast pocket of his jacket to pull the little card from the inside pocket. His breath hitched as she deliberately brushed against his chest and he set her down to allow her to open the door.

Emily had other plans. She pulled him to her, sealing her mouth to his and kissing him for all he was worth. He responded in kind, surprised, but more than willing to play along, at least for the time being. She smiled against him, backing up until he had her pressed solidly against the door. She had a trick up her sleeve as she slid the key into the lock, waiting for the soft beep that let her know they were in. He caught her in surprise when the door swung inward.

"How did you do that?"

Exactly the reaction she'd been looking for. "Seldom known trick," she responded cheekily, allowing him to back her into the room. He cornered her against the wall and she caught her breath as he leaned into her, boxing her in, hands by her ears. She pushed her lower body into his, matching her hips and pelvis against him.

He matched his mouth to hers, swallowing her gasp, his hand sliding down her back, then back up again. His hands around her allowed hers to sneak down his chest to finish undoing the buttons she'd started. His fingers fumbled with the back clasp at the top of the zipper of her dress and it took him a few tries before he managed to get it done. The zipper came down swiftly and the dress dropped to the floor. He pulled away and stepped back. His breath caught.

Emily was always beautiful. He couldn't remember the last time his mind had simply skipped over her appearance. However, some things about her struck him more than others did, some things made him notice more than other things did. And the navy blue strapless-bra and boy-short panty ensemble had him catching his breath. "Something blue," he said, his fingers trailing along the sweetheart neckline her bra created.

Her fingers trailed along his shoulders as she pushed the shirt and jacket off at the same time. They fell by her dress and she kicked off her ballet-flats. He picked her up, wrapping her legs around his hips. He swallowed her giggle with a kiss, carrying her through the suite. He considered the couch, but only briefly. For their wedding night, he was going to make sure she was treasured. He settled her on the large bed and climbed on after her.

She went for his belt and fly, shoving pants and underwear over his hips and cradled his pelvis between her thighs. He was now naked above her and she arched into him, her hands trailing down her back, nails gently scratching the skin until she cupped his ass. "Aaron."

"Slow," he said against her, rocking into her only slightly. He fully intended to take his time, to make this memorable. His fingers slid up her body, cupping her breasts in his hands, squeezing and kneading. She was more sensitive, more responsive and so he took his time.

Emily, on the other hand, was most definitely impatient. Her hands slid around his hips to his front, stroking him, squeezing him, trying her very best to distract him. She was doing a good job too if the inconsistency of his touches was any indication. And she knew they were.

"Slow," he repeated, grasping her wrists and pining them on either side of her head. He smiled at her as she made an unhappy noise. "Slow, sweetheart."

He felt her shift beneath him, settling against him more fully. "Slow," she finally agreed, voice husky.

"Better." His fingers trailed down her arms, the inside, the soft skin. She wiggled under the feeling of his fingers trailing over ticklish skin, around her shoulders, down between her breasts. Hers moved to cup the back of his head as she arched into the feelings of his fingers. His touch was soft, gentle. He traced every inch of her skin that was bared by underwear, but kept his soft touches above her waist. He almost thrilled to find she reciprocated, keeping her touches solely above his hip bones. He kept avoiding her breasts but his touches still lit a fire in her. She was the first one to dip below, her fingers following the cut lines that led to his groin.

"Too slow," she whispered, leaning up to nip at his ear. She arched her back when she felt his fingers trying to wedge between her body and the blankets beneath her. Grinning, he tossed the bra off the bed and latched on. She gasped, expecting him, again, to take his time. He barely gave her time to realize what was going on. His hand pressed against her through her panties, speeding up the pace of the night before she had time to catch up. Her voice choked in her throat, her eyes fluttering closed and back arching. "God!"

Aaron moved his mouth from her breasts, kissing up across her collarbone and across her neck until he hovered over her. "You said too slow."

She couldn't reply. She could barely get enough air in her lungs to breathe, let alone speak. Her hips rocked against his hand. She wanted to swear at him for the smug grin on his face, but all she could do was hang on. The lace was a beautiful friction against her and she could feel the spring coiling tighter and tighter. "Aaron, God, Aaron!"

He watched her go over, grinding himself slightly into the bed sheets for some relief. But he didn't let her so much as think, just worked her through the climax, his hands rapidly divesting her of her panties before his hand was stroking still fluttering bare flesh. She hadn't even started coming down yet. He grinned wolfishly and rearranged himself between her thighs. Her body arched again when his mouth met her hot, wet skin. He had her keening again in seconds, over in minutes and almost laughed when her body went completely limp. His hands slowed, stroking her sides and her back, completely avoiding any sensitive zones as he stretched out and pulled her body on top of his.

It took Emily longer than she'd anticipated to come back to herself, but it didn't take her long to fixate on a new task. Her hands skipped down his sides, her knees deciding they could indeed support her weight. She made sure to drag herself over him before her hands touched him, watching his eyes darken again. It was a thrill to have any power over a man like Aaron Hotchner. Sure, he could turn her to mush with a look, but she knew exactly how and where to touch to get him to do whatever she wanted. She moved slow, like he had, taking her time, letting her fingers feel every ridge, her eyes taking in every reaction.

She crawled up his body as he started to thrust into her hand, holding him steady as she sunk down on him. But she didn't take him in all the way. She started slow, just a bit, then a little bit more the next time she pushed down. The third time, however, he pushed up, not willing her play her game, sinking into her depths completely. Her hands landed on his chest, supporting her weight as she tightened around him only slightly. Her previous climaxes still made her sensitive and she wanted this part to last longer. He may be the king of the bedroom, but nothing in the world beat the feeling of him inside her.

Aaron dragged his hands up her back, threading them in the wild curls and bringing her face down to his. She began to rock as she kissed him, slowly, not raising herself, just back and forth, the odd few times in a circle. He kissed her with wild abandon, allowing her to control the pace of their bodies, but not the pace of their kisses. "Emily…"

She pulled off of him in response, sinking down again slowly. "Yes?"

He loved her on top, he really did, but he wanted nothing more than to sink into her again and again and again. So he flipped them, pinning her hands by her head as he thrust into her. She tilted her hips, accepting him deeper into her body, her hair fanned out around her on the pillows. Her hands squeezed his, their fingers locked together.

"Aaron… faster…"

He sped up the pace, more than willing to do so. He'd instigated the slow movement, the teasing that inevitably came with it, but he wanted nothing more that to collapse with her. "Emily."

"So good…" she moaned, her eyes closing, her body arching.

He knew what that meant. He let go of one of her hands, ensuring she fell apart before he did. He preferred to follow her. Watching her was one of the best turn ons he'd ever discovered.

"Aaron!"

He followed her almost immediately, thrusting erratically as she tensed around him, her legs locked around his back. He buried his face in her neck as they recovered, feeling her legs slip to the sides and her chest heaving against his. Eventually he rolled off of her, pulling her as close as he could. He kissed her forehead.

"Mrs Hotchner."

Her smile was brilliant as she looked up at him. "Mr Hotchner."

He kissed her slowly. "I like that. You sharing my name."

She snorted in laughter. "You're a caveman." She kissed him. "I'm going to nap, then we're going to make use of that Jacuzzi tub…"

"Where I will exhaust you yet again."

She shot him a look. "Then we're going to make love again," she corrected subtly. "And then, we're going to bed."

"And I'll wake you up early," he kissed her neck.

"You start that and we're never getting out of this bed," she warned him.

Aaron grinned. "Sounds perfectly fine to me."

* * *

**_I'm debating doing a part II with the bathtub...._**

**_Review!_**


	6. Slippery When Wet

**Chapter 17c**

_Slippery When Wet_

--

Aaron was not used to waking up alone. The days he did were rare and he always cherished the idea that she took longer to wake in the mornings. Now, however, he registered it was the middle of the night as he rolled over and looked at the hotel room alarm clock. Yet for some reason, his new wife was nowhere in sight. He almost started to panic.

"Emily?"

"Mmhmm?"

The way her voice echoed told him exactly where she was and he couldn't help the grin that spread across his face as he swung his legs out of bed. Sure enough, the bathroom door was closed, but unlocked. He pushed it open, closing the door behind him and coming face to face with her heated eyes. He shivered as they passed over his still-naked form.

"You started the party without me," he said, voice low, alluring.

"Not really," she responded with a little pout. "It's not so much a party when I'm all by myself."

He laughed as he came towards her, kneeling down beside her though outside the tub. His hand reached out, stroking the hair she'd pinned back. One finger trailed down the side of her face, looping under her chin. He grinned as her head tilted back, giving him access to her collarbone and the top swells of her breast. He kept his finger slow and teasing, and above the water.

"Mmm... you're still out there. Isn't it cold?"

"I'd be ruining such a gorgeous picture," he replied, his finger still trailing over the droplets on her skin.

"Aaron, get in the tub."

It was the husky quality of her voice that had him standing. He slipped in behind her carefully, making sure not to slip. Water sloshed over the sides of the tub, but as his wife leaned back against him, it was the last thing on his mind. His arms wrapped around her, holding her, savouring the feeling of just being with her for a moment before sliding up to continue the torturous trail he'd begun only moments earlier.

Emily arched against him with a soft sigh and he knew she what she wanted. Gentle, careful finger stroked over the peaks of her breasts, the overly sensitive skin reacting immediately beneath his touch. He grinned into her neck, running hungry kisses up and down the exposed column of her throat. Her hands weren't idle. They stroked up and down his thighs beneath the water. They were distracting, but not enough to deter him from his aims and goals.

Aaron's hand trailed down her stomach, drawing useless patterns under the water as his kisses intensified. He nibbled on her neck, biting her shoulder as he spread her thighs. He heard her moan as he bent her legs over his, sliding down just enough to rub his erection against her. He groaned as she shifted, sliding his head into her. His fingers stopped their dance on her inner thighs, spreading her open for his fingers. One hand moved to her stomach when she tried to take more of him inside her.

"What is it with you and patience?" she breathed as her hips bucked into his questing fingers.

:This is the only night that this will be new," he told her. "I intend to show you how much you mean to me, how much I love you, how much I cherish you."

She tried to arch her back, tilt her hips forward, but his hand was firm enough on her stomach that it didn't do her much good. Instead, she managed to twist and shift her head, arching her body to nibble on his ear. "I just want you hot for me."

"Oh, I am, Mrs Hotchner," Aaron replied, licking at the juncture of her neck and shoulder at the same time his hand brushed against her clit. "You can feel how hot I am for you."

"It's not enough," she whispered, her breath fanning over his ear. "I want you in me. I want to feel you..."

He let her tip her hips forward, taking him in more and more, ever so slowly. She let out a long low moan as she did so, sheathing him completely. Her head dropped forward, the stray hairs that had fallen out of her messy bun sticking to her neck as she braced herself on his ankles. Then she was moving, slow in comparison to his fingers on her, but he didn't mind. He leaned forward, nipping at the back of her neck and shoulders. Emily arched her back.

"You're beautiful like this," he said softly. "Wet and tight and willing."

"God!" she breathed, moving just a little bit faster.

Aaron's brain paused. So Emily liked dirty talk? They'd been together for over a year and he had yet to find that out? "So hot, so gorgeous. That's it, Em, take all of me."

She started rocking and he knew she was searching for the best way to plunge down on his aching member to ensure her maximum pleasure at the same time as guaranteeing his. She whimpered when he found a better solution and two fingers circled her beneath the water. His other hand guided her hips up and down on him until she arched her back with a soft cry. He pulled out, standing and making quick work of drying himself before holding out a hand to his wife. She stood, curiosity in her gaze as his eyes followed water droplets skimming down her stomach.

He took his time drying her, shoving his own needs to the back of his mind to focus on her pleasure once again. He made sure every stroke of the terry cloth towel was sensual before leading her back to bed. She reclined willingly against the pillows as he settled on top of her, sliding in her just as easily as he had in the bathtub. His strokes were long and slow, coaxing the fire out of her again. Emily sighed as her legs wrapped around his hips.

"You make me feel so good, Aaron," she said on a moan, tilting her hips to meet his.

Their rhythm had been established long ago and it didn't take long for them to find it again. Meanwhile, his mouth latched onto an exposed breast as his hand slid between them to stimulate her again. She moaned as his fingers flicked over her and he sunk into her warmth again and again.

"So beautiful," he whispered speeding up his pace. "So hot, so _mine_."

She moaned her agreement as one hand reached around to cup his ass. "Faster. Harder. _More_."

He wasn't about to deny her. Soon, she was flying again and he was following right along with her. He cuddled her close to his chest after his climax, rolling them both so she was on top but he was still inside her.

"Mmm that feels good," she murmured into his ear.

"You feel good," he replied, his hands stroking her still-sweaty back. Eventually, he slid out of her, spooning against her back. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	7. Back Against the Wall

**Chapter 20b**

_Back Against the Wall_

--

She raced him down their hotel corridor, laughing as he pinned her to the door. Her skin was still warm from the sun, as was his as he leaned into her mouth. She was still laughing as he kissed her, giddy and high on the singular fact of being on her honeymoon with nothing to worry about but her husband. It was a heady feeling, one that soaked her body and her mind until Aaron was all she could think about. That, and the fact that he was quite firmly pressed to her front.

"Get a room!"

Emily laughed as Aaron pulled away from her mouth and glared at the kid racing away from them. Then he turned back to her, taking in her tousled hair, sun-kissed skin and kiss-swollen lips.

"I'm trying to," he murmured, bending down to kiss her again. This kiss was hot, deep and swift as he pulled away to retrieve the key card from the front pocket of her pool bag. Emily didn't stand idle, but began nibbling his neck, kissing his jaw, distracting him from the suddenly difficult process of inserting the key card into the lock.

"Em, stop."

"Are you sure?" she purred, slipping her hands beneath the back of his shirt.

In retaliation, his hand swiftly cupped a breast and pinched her nipple. The quick intake of breath was almost more rewarding than her head hitting the door, but it gave him enough time to properly slide the key in the lock and let them both inside. They twirled around each other as the door closed behind them. They didn't get much farther than the hallway before Aaron was divesting Emily of the white sundress she wore, dropping it on the floor. His shirt followed quickly.

Emily grinned as she gently pushed him backwards, her eyes smouldering. "Against the wall," she said quietly, her hands finding his swimming shorts. "You're going to need the support."

He complied with a groan, flattening his hands on the wall in anticipation. It didn't take much to have him slip out of his shorts. Emily took him into her hands, stroking methodically, slowly, feeling every ridge against her palm. Meanwhile, all Aaron could feel was the friction against her soft skin, the way her thumb brushed across his tip. "Emily."

"Mmhmm?"

"Do it," he ordered.

She looked up at him, her once heated eyes coated with innocence. "Do what? What do you want me to do, Aaron?"

He threw his head back against the wall as she blew air across his tip.

"Faster? Or do you want me to suck you off? Tell me, Aaron."

He could barely make his mind work as she kept talking. He pulled on everything he had to get out his full sentence. "Put it in your mouth."

She did, engulfing him fully in the wet heat. Her tongue played along the bottom of his shaft as she bobbed her head up and down, pausing to lick at his head. He watched, transfixed, a hand coming up into her hair without the conscious permission of his brain. Then she did something he had never expected. She spread her thighs and dipped her hand into her bikini bottoms, playing with herself as she focused whatever remaining attention she had on driving him out of his mind.

But Emily was still paying attention. An insistent tug on her hair had her releasing him and she let him pull her upright.

"You are so hot," he whispered into her ear before nipping at the lobe.

Emily moaned against him, pushing her mostly naked body against his. "You make me hot," she whispered, taking his hand and leading it between her legs. "And wet."

He slid two fingers inside, pressing his thumb firmly on her little bundle of nerves. "I'm taking you to bed."

He lifted her under her ass, and she wrapped her legs around his hips for the short journey to the very large bed. He didn't bother with more preliminaries this time, simply dropped her to the bed and followed, pinning her down so he could sink into her. She writhed against him as he stilled, so he kissed her, thoroughly distracting her.

Then, hand moving faster than she could track, he flicked her clit and she contracted, her peak surprising her in its intensity as well as existence. "Oh my God."

He chuckled, then started to move, putting his hands on either side of her head as he pumped in and out of her. She sighed out her pleasure, pulling him in for a kiss that melted his bones. She stopped him once, long enough to slip a pillow under her hips before he was in her again, making her moan with the depth. He leaned down, his mouth working up the side of her neck and down again with feather light kisses. One of his hands took possession of one of her breasts, rolling and pinching the hard bud until she was crying out.

"Come on, Aaron," she whispered. "Come on."

His peak snuck up on him, much like he'd ensured his did and he bit into her shoulder as he reached his peak. Emily gasped with the pressure of his bite, but it wasn't hard enough to break skin. That was going to be fun to try and cover up for the next few days. He rolled off of her and she cuddled into his side. "We missed our dinner."


	8. Fantasy

**Chapter 20c**

_Fantasy_

_--  
_

Dinner, much to their relief, had been served and Emily had indeed dolled herself up for the occasion. He'd responded in kind and then suffered through a dinner where her hand hadn't left his thigh. He could still feel it, the heat, against his leg, even as he kept on his stoic poker face. It would benefit them both in the long run as they made their way back to their room. His hands came up to her shoulders as she opened the door and he was already pulling down the zipper of her dress as they entered.

"Aaron-"

He cut her off with a finger to his lips, watching her eyes widen. "You're going to do something for me."

She arched an eyebrow, her mouth still closed.

"You're going to play out a fantasy for me, and tell me yours at the same time."

Emily's only response was to suck his finger into her mouth, a blatant reminder of their session only hours before. It was partly that session that had him putting forth his request now. He pulled his finger from her mouth and kissed her thoroughly.

"Take off your dress. Sit on the bed."

He watched the black fabric slide to the floor as she made her way to the bed, climbing up so her ass was in the air for a moment before turning to face him. He bit the inside of his cheek, feeling his pants tighten. Red bra. Red panties. He'd never ever get sick of seeing her in red. He'd never not be turned on by her in red.

She smiled. "What's your fantasy?"

He pulled the chair from the nearby desk until it was within three feet of the end of the bed. He sat himself in it, meeting her heated eyes with his own smouldering gaze. "You're going to get yourself off without my help," he instructed, voice low. "And you're going to tell me your favourite fantasy while you do it."

He could tell by the way her breath caught that she liked this idea, so he made himself comfortable. Shifting slightly to adjust for his rapidly tightening pants. Just the thought of watching her was enough to make his pants tight and he wanted to hear what her fantasy was. "Go."

Emily shifted, moving so she was kneeling in the middle of the large bed, thighs spread. Her hands slid up her thighs, over her stomach, until she cupped her breasts. "Its pretty generic. Not at all surprising," she warned, tilting her head back as she played with her breasts. Her fingers played over her nipples, bringing them to hard peaks beneath her bra.

"I want to hear it."

"Mmmm.... We're in the office."

He knew where it was going now, but it didn't really matter. Watching his wife play with her breasts was distracting him from fully listening.

"It's afternoon, not late enough that everyone's left, but after lunch. Everyone's in the office."

Her bra came off, dropped to the white sheets, and he watched her knead the flesh, fingers moving in every once in a while, rubbing and pinching her nipples. She let out a groan.

"Don't stop," he told her.

"I come into your office, the reason doesn't really matter. I close the door behind me and flip the lock. You've had your blinds closed all day for whatever reason. You look up from your paperwork, as I'm unbuttoning my blouse."

One of her hands moved back down her body now, slipping into her panties and sliding around. He almost growled at his obstructed view, but he wasn't sure it would matter. She seemed pretty lost in her own fantasy.

"I'm naked and pulling out your chair before you really realize what's going on. Then I'm on my knees, pulling you out of your pants and sliding you into my mouth."

His pants were getting way too tight as his eyes zeroed in on her moving fingers. His mind vaguely registered that she seemed to have the same greatest fantasy he did, even if he wasn't sure his fantasy self would be all that happy that he was fully clothed. "Keep going."

She pulled her panties off first, sliding back against the pillows and spreading her thighs. He could see everything now, the way her fingers brushed lingeringly over her clit, the way her fingers dipped only slightly into her heat. "You're too surprised to do anything other than surrender, which is perfectly fine with me. I get a thrill out of knowing that the phone could ring, or someone could knock on the door and you'd have to sound perfectly coherent."

She slid two fingers into herself at the same time he got rid of his pants. He wasn't going to need them soon anyway. His socks and shoes followed as he gripped himself, just for a little release.

"It doesn't take me long until you've had enough. You're stronger than me, even almost incoherent so you have no problem pulling me off the floor and sitting me right on top of your blotter."

Oh. Naked Emily on his desk. Now _that_ was almost as good of an image as the one in front of him. She'd planted her feet on the bed, spread her thighs further. One finger was pushing in and out of her, her other hand still gripping and pinching a breast.

"I think you're just going to enter me, but you want to return the favour. I can feel pens dig into my back as I arch into your mouth, but I ignore them in favour of your tongue against my clit. I can't do anything but fist my hands into your hair and let you have your fun."

He wanted to have his fun now, but he also wanted to see her actually break around her own fingers. "Come on, Emily."

His encouragement was rewarded with another finger and the hand clasping her breast slipping down her body until her fingers could rub her sensitive bundle of nerves. She let out a guttural moan as she continued with both of her hands, her head thrown back, eyes closed.

"Look at me," he ordered. "Keep your eyes open."

She followed his command, opening her eyes and meeting his. "I'm so close..."

"Finish your fantasy," he urged.

She moaned. "It doesn't take long for you to realize I'm on the edge." Her voice had turned breathy with the feeling of her hands on her body, in her body, and he resisted the urge to follow her fantasy. "But you don't care. You want to see it, you want to see me fall apart around your tongue and fingers and all over your desk."

Oh yeah he did. He watched, transfixed as her fingers moved faster and faster within her body, her hand rubbing at her clit frantically. "Aaron, I'm so close..."

He moved then to kneel in front of her. "Do it, Em. Let go for me. I want to see it."

She gasped as her back arched and her thighs tensed, her entire body on high alert. Her eyes were still open, still fixed on his and he watched the pleasure and satisfaction race through them. "God!"

He pulled her fingers from her body, licking them clean before leaning down and applying his tongue to her wet center. "And we're not finished yet."

He pulled her from the bed, giving her all the support she needed as her knees quaked. He led her over to the hotel desk, lifting her onto the blotter. Without warning, he plunged into her wet, hot depths, groaning at the feeling. She was soaking and he loved every slide in and out of her body. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her feet came up to plant themselves on the desk. She moaned loudly at how deep he was going, the way he rubbed her every time he sank into her. She slid her hand between them, rubbing her clit again as his thrusts sped up.

"Almost there, Emily."

"Me too. Don't stop!"

There was no way he was planning on it. Moments later, he stilled inside of her, his toes curling into the carpet. Emily sighed against his shoulder as she dropped her head to rest there.

"Not that I mind, but what brought this on?" she asked.

"You," he replied, brushing back her hair. "Earlier you had your hand down your bikini bottoms and all I could think about was watching you do that."

She moaned contentedly. "I need a shower." She eyed the grin that was sliding over his face. "A _real_ shower, Aaron. Not play time."

His hands were soothing as they twisted and twirled on her back. "You're still going to need someone to wash your back."

Emily sighed. "Do you promise to behave?"

He nodded solemnly.

"I'm kicking you out if you don't," she threatened as he pulled out of her and she stood on shaky legs.

He behaved himself.

* * *

**_I decided it was just going to be easier to post these 2 at the same time since they follow the same chapter. I'm trying to get myself caught up on Emily/Hotch smut, but trust me when I say this one had me racing for a cold shower._**

**_Who else?_**


	9. Touching to Distraction

_**This is from Growing Up BAU. As you can see, after chapter 36. This is Emily all stressed over Christmas and such, just in case you don't want to go back and figure out exactly where this falls in the whole scheme of things.**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 36b**

_Touch to Distraction_

_--  
_

Emily allowed Aaron to lead her up the stairs, following him trying not to giggle. She felt like a teenager sneaking around as she all but hopped up the stairs behind her husband. She felt carefree, and all because he'd been able to bring out her Christmas spirit. Or at least that's what she told herself. And really, at the end of the day, what did it really matter?

He pulled her to him as they stepped through the bedroom door, kissing her soundly. She was grinning when he pulled away. It was then that she caught sight of the room around them. It smelled like pine and cinnamon, and she pulled away from him to take in the room. It had been two months ago that they'd ended up buying new bedsheets and blankets when Emily had been browsing for baby things and they hadn't gotten around to changing them. But it seemed like he'd been busy.

The dark burgundy comforter was illuminated by the soft glow of candles. She felt her hand slip out of his as she took in the room, mouth open in disbelief. "Aaron Hotchner, what have you done?"

He'd covered the room in cinnamon and pine candles, all of them lit on all of the flat surfaces of the room. The bed was turned down, the sheets and the blankets and the pillows all of the new things she'd picked out. One rose sat on the bedside table on what was her side. She walked over to it, picking it up and putting it to her nose. "Are you trying to seduce me?"

"Is it working?"

She stepped towards him, leaving the rose on the bed as she passed by. "Honey, you don't have to try." Her voice was low as she trailed her fingers up his chest, over the t-shirt he wore. "You in the office, you working a case, you with Jack, you singing awkwardly in the shower... You always turn me on."

"For a woman who didn't want to do this five minutes ago..."

She cut him off with a kiss that curled his toes. His hand immediately tunnelled into her hair, twining her curls around his fingers. His other hand slid up her side until it reached her shoulder. He broke away from her mouth, removing his hands completely off of her body. She blinked her eyes open, watching him as he slipped the shirt over her head. He knew she was almost embarrassed at the way she looked seven months pregnant. He still found her more beautiful every day as stupid and clichéd as it sounded.

Aaron lifted a finger, placing it against the strap of her bra, trailing it across her shoulder, and down her arm. Four of his fingers came up her side instead, slipping under her right breast until its weight sat in his hand. She was sensitive, full, preparing for the baby girl pressed between them. She let out a moan as he swiped his thumb over her nipple.

Emily's hands stayed at his hips, understanding that this was his game. She was just playing along. For now, she was content to let him have his fun. Her fingers clutched at him as his one had kept at her breast, kept at her nipple. His other hand didn't sit idle either. It followed the path of his first on the opposite side until the weight of both of her breasts were in his hands. Her head fell back, her fingers tightened.

"Aaron."

"Yes Emily?"

"You're playing."

He chuckled low in his throat. "You don't like my game? You're always in a hurry these days, Em. Its time to slow down." He dragged out his last two words at the same time his hands slipped down her sides again.

She didn't want to take her time. She wanted nothing more than to just have him. But she had promised herself to let him have his fun. But if his fun took too much longer she was going to take control of the show. His hands divested her of her bra, dropping the clothing on the floor with her shirt. Then he pulled his own shirt over his head, coming back to kiss her. Emily moaned, opening her mouth beneath her husbands, her body already tingling. Hypersensitivity was good to have with a man who loved to touch.

He took his time exploring her mouth, his tongue snaking in and out of the warm, moist cavern. His hands traced light patterns over her chest and baby bulge and she found herself trembling. He had that effect on her. She went for his pants, dealing swiftly with the fly and pushing them until they fell to the floor. She followed with her own, taking her panties down with them. She didn't mind taking her time, but if she was going to, she was going to do it naked.

Aaron gently pushed her backwards, walking them to the bed. She slid on first, making herself comfortable against the pillows. Sex had been difficult because of their baby, but never let it be said they weren't creative.

"Aaron," she began quietly, bypassing all of her usual teasing touches, her hand delving straight into the boxers he still wore. "I want you."

Her hand wrapped around him, stroking up and down, distracting him from his first mission. Emily had truly been a whirlwind with the upcoming holidays and he'd fully intended on taking his time. His wife, however, had other plans and he knew there was no way he was going to last if he continued to let her hand play. So he grasped her wrist, kissing her fingertips. "I thought we said slow."

"You said slow," she said, voice husky and sexy. "I said no."

He chuckled as she turned her back to him, moving to align his body to hers. He pulled her leg over his and allowed his hand to trace over her inner thigh. She pushed back against him, rubbing against his hard length. He stilled her with a warning hand on her hip at the same time he brushed his index finger against her wet folds. "I'm always up for compromising."

She couldn't form words. His hands made her body hum and this time was no different. He slid his fingers against her, slipping two into her heat and swiping his thumb across her bundle of nerves. She cried out softly, pushing into his hand. He twisted them in her, curling until he found the spot that made her buck back against him. Then he was withdrawing his fingers and she whimpered at the loss.

"What do you want, Emily?"

How he managed to infuse such sex into her name, she would never understand, but she moaned her pleasure as he nudged against her opening. He held back though, sliding his hand around hip until his fingers brushed against her. His head dipped in, teasing, taunting her with what she knew was coming next. Still, he held back, keeping his strokes shallow and his fingers moving. She rocked against his hand and he sped up the pace of his fingers, watching her body carefully for the exact moment she slipped over that edge.

And the moment she cried out, he slipped into her completely. She was trembling, shaking with the intensity of shattering around his length while knowing there was more to come. He worked her through her orgasm, slowing down as her breathing evened out.

"Jesus."

"Not even close, sweetheart," he murmured into her neck, taking her earlobe into his mouth. He groaned as he saw her own hands come up to her breasts, playing with her nipples as he thrust in and out of her wet, tight heat. Emily arched into his hands, his mouth her body still trembling from her first peak while he drove her quickly towards a second one. This time, he went with her, calling out her name as he stilled inside her.

She sighed as they caught their breath, turning to face him. "I forgot how good it felt to let you distract me."

He chuckled darkly. "It's just as much fun for me, Emily."

She kissed him, plunging her tongue into his mouth. "Sleep. We've got too much to do tomorrow."

His arms wrapped around her stomach as she turned over and she snuggled closer to his warmth as they both drifted off into dreams of sugarplums and Christmas trees.

* * *

_**I totally didn't realized I'd worked on this! I've had it sitting in my document manager for a couple of weeks now, but I'd wanted to get the 2 chapters that are supposed to go before this up first... Oh well! I'll just file them in later!  
**_

_**Loves on reviews.**_


End file.
